What happens in Vegas
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: Its Rukia's bachelorette party and she promises to go wild, what happens when 'going wild' equals a marriage she doesn't want?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is a new story I'm writing its IichigoXRukia. Another one of my favorite couples from the series Bleach. I got this idea from a Hallmark movie " I Married Who?" I didn't get a chance to watch the whole movie but I liked the concept. When I seen the description I said wow that could work for an IchixRuki story so this is my take on it.

Disclaimer: The characters of Bleach do not belong to me. This story is just for my enjoyment, and hopefully others also!

A/N : As always please read and review, flames are welcome , critiques greatly appreciated!

"I'll let go as much as realistically possible."

"In other words for you none at all." Matsumoto sighed and shook her head, "You used to be fun, what happened to you Rukia."

"What do you mean, i agreed to fly out here to Vegas didn't i? I'm sitting in a bar with you aren't I?"

"If it was up to you, we would be having this bachelorette party at your house, enjoying tea and crumpets."

Rukia shook her head, her best friends, Rangiku Matsumoto and Orihime Inoue had convinced her to come to Vegas for one last hoorah as they say. She was getting married in less than a months' time to the man of her dreams.

"At least have one drink Rukia."

"Nope, how else would we get back to the hotel? I will be the designated driver tonight."

The waitress came over to take their order, "I'll have a sex on the beach."

"I'll have a mojito, virgin please."

"Two mojitos, but make sure mine has extra rum in it. I'm trying to get wasted."

The waitressed laughed and walked away.

"You need to slow down Ran, I don't think I'm strong enough to carry you out."

"Unlike you I'm single, I can do whatever I want." She smiled big at Rukia, "Who knows maybe I won't need you to carry me out, there's plenty of strong sexy guys here."

Rukia shook her head laughing, "If it comes down to it, I'll make sure to pick the hottest one."

The waitress glanced at the two mojitos, she slipped a lemon wedge onto the rim of the virgin one to remember what was what. She made her way through the crowd back to the three seated girls and gave them their drinks.

"Thanks." Matsumoto slipped her a tip and winked at her.

"Anytime, the waitress said as she disappeared.

The girls sat enjoying the music sipping at their drinks, "What do you want to do after this, we could go to another night club, or The Gies are playing, down the street, pretty sure we could get in as groupies... OH MY GOD."

Orihimes eyes grew big and Rukia turned to look in the direction she was staring, "What?"

"Its Ichigo...Ichigo kurasaki just walked into the bar..."

Rukia frowned, she had heard the name before, maybe seen a pic of him but she didn't really know who he was, "And so?"

"So," Rangiku sat up, tossing back the rest of her drink, "He's hot, not to mention he is a movie star."

Rukia frowned, "like I said so what..." at that moment he turned to look at her, and their eyes met. She grew silent as she stared into his piercing hazel ones. She turned away quickly taking another sip of her drink, "He isn't even that cute."

Orihime giggled, having already ordered another Mojito the one before seeming to have no effect on her. "I think he is, but his friend is hotter..."

Matsumoto glanced at the entourage again, this time noticing the other two, "the old one or the geek?"

Rukia refused to turn back around, she didn't dare to, maybe she was just being paranoid but she thought she could feel his eyes on her, burning a hole into her back.

"The glasses. He looks smart..."

Matsumoto burst out laughing, "You are defiantly drunk to think you have a chance with him Orihime."

"Shut up, you never know maybe he's into the ditzy kind, you know I could complete him." She smiled dreamily as she continued to stare at the tall seemly silent guy.

Rukia burst out laughing at that, feeling strange, more like giddy. Her earlier apprehension disappearing with each sip of her drink.

Matsumoto stood up suddenly, "Come with me I have to visit the little girls' room."

Rukia shook her head, suddenly feeling lightheaded. She glanced around the bar it seemed to be spinning or maybe that was just her. Her eyes landed on the fiery hair that stood above half the crowd. His back was turned towards her and he and his buddies were downing shots. She slowly finished her drink.

"I'll go with you" Orihime offered in a sing-song voice. Standing up shakily. This drink had started to give her a buzz.

Rukia watched as the two disappeared into the crowd, and another drink was brought to her a lemon wedge stuck precariously on the edge.

"Thanks," She grabbed her clutch to pay but the waitress shook her head and threw a glance across the room.

"That and whatever else you want for the night is paid for." She said with a wink walking away.

Rukia looked up and again their eyes met, she frowned. She didn't need a guy to pay for her drinks especially this guy. He probably thought at the end of the night she would be so grateful he was paying her attention that she would fall right into bed with him. That wasn't going to be the case she wasn't a wanton whore, she was going to set him straight once and for all.

She stood carefully stepping down from the high stool chair, her legs unusually weak and unsteady.

"To late Rukia we're already back." Matsumoto came up to her grabbing the rest of her drink and downing it.

"I'm not going to the bathroom Ran,"

"Then where?"

"That…that guy he…" she stuttered her brain feeling muddled.

"What guy?"

"Your movie star he picked up the bill for the night and I'm going over to give him a piece of my mind." She stood as straight as she could muster and walked off to where they stood.

Matsumoto and Orihime followed after her, a small smile on Matsumoto's face, as she watched the shorter girl walk over to the table. She inwardly congratulated herself maybe this bachelorette party was going better than she had planned.

"You!" She stood with her hands on her hips as the three guys stared up at her.

"Me?" Glasses said a questioning look on his face.

"No! You!" she closed the gap between them and got in close her face near his, her finger poking at his chest, "I…" She stopped, forgetting exactly what she had come over there for in the first place.

He stared then tilted his head up a bit and their noses touched, a small smirk tugging at his lips, " Yes," he spoke with all the arrogance you would expect from a man who was used to woman falling at his feet.

"You…you…" she straightened up and turned to her friends when they said nothing she smiled sheepishly, feeling like a big fool. " Sorry I don't know what came over me there."

He stood and came beside her, "I do" he whispered something into her ear and her face burned, her pale skin flushed bright pink.

-Next Morning-

Rukia awoke with a throbbing head ache. She sat up and ran her fingers over her temple trying to soothe it away. She glanced around the room, her mind still a blur. She stood shakily trying to find her purse. She found it under a pile of discarded chip bags and rummaged through it for some Advil.

She desperately needed some coffee, the door behind her creaked open and she stood to give which ever friend came out a piece of her mind. Instead of her friend stepping out, a tall shirtless man stepped out, a towel around his neck.

"Your awake, Rukia."

She turned away from him quickly her mind racing. What was a half-naked man doing in her room…? She glanced around again this time noticing it wasn't her room. "Oh no" she was in his room, sleeping on his couch after what? She couldn't really remember anything about last night but her mind was telling her she hadn't done anything good, and she had made a huge mistake.

"You want some coffee? I can have some sent up." He stood in front of her then and her eyes grew wide. This was not some random guy she had hooked up with it was Ichigo…

"Umm no I'll just be leaving now…" She stood grabbing her purse, and rearranging her clothes she caught sight of a mirror and began to fix herself. She had to make sure she hadn't just made the biggest mistake of her life, her fiancé would never forgive her cheating on him, "I slept on the couch right? The whole night?"

"Yea, and I slept in the bedroom."

"So we didn't sleep together right? There was no sexual contact between us?"

He smirked, "I wouldn't say that…"

She turned to him her hands on her hips a deep frown on her face, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and went to the fridge, grabbing some water he gulped it down. "Don't worry Rukia, we didn't 'sin' if that's what you're worried about." He said it in a way that made her purse her lips.

"Whatever happened last night was mistake Ichigo, I was obviously intoxicated…"

He stood there his tall lean body perched against the table, "I don't know what you want me to say, you weren't complaining last night…"

"What I want you to say is no Rukia we didn't have sex, you were obviously out of it so I let you sleep on my couch." She was getting annoyed and it didn't help her head hurt like crazy. She sighed "I am getting married in a few weeks, I …" she ran her hands over her face, stressing out, "Did we sleep together or not."

"I think a more appropriate question would be, will you be able to get married or not."

Rukias eyes narrowed, he was starting to piss her off, and she didn't like the game he was playing, "What do you mean by that?"

He came up to her and took her hand, bringing it up to her eye level.

"OH MY GOD…"her mouth gaped opened in the most unattractive way possible.

"You like it Rukia?" maybe she was just imagining it but he accentuated her name in a way that sent a shiver up her spine " I wasn't sure about it when you picked it out but I think it has a certain charm don't you?"

Rukia stared at the huge rock on her finger. It was gorgeous of course but it looked as if it cost more than she could ever hope to make. She pulled at it taking it off and holding it out to him, "You must know that we have to get this marriage annulled. I clearly wasn't in the right mind to marry you." She racked her brain trying to figure out what had happened, she had ordered virgin drinks so she shouldn't have been drunk, yet she couldn't remember anything past the first drink coming to the table.

She sighed, remembering how she felt after that first 'virgin mojito'. The waitress must have mixed up the drinks, "What happened last night?"

He smiled, his perfect white teeth showing, "We got married, a nice little ceremony in one of the many chapels here in Vegas."

Rukia shook her head, trying desperately to remember anything from the night before.

"You were lucid enough to say 'I do'." He set the ring down on the table, "Don't worry I'll get my lawyers on it, before you know it the marriage will be annulled."

He walked past her into his bedroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

"What about the ring…"

"Keep it …" He stuck his head out the doorway to stare at her, "as a memento, remind ya what could have been." He laughed and went back into the room

Rukia sighed again rubbing her temples then grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the room before he could come out again. This was not happening. How was she supposed to explain it to Michael? He wouldn't understand and she knew there was going to be a lot of begging and explaining but hopefully he would forgive her. She hadn't actually slept with ichigo and besides that she had been drunk. She would never in her right mind go for a guy like that.

He was too flashy, seemed like an arrogant self-satisfied jerk from what she had heard about him. What kind of guy dyes their hair Orange? Who does that even in this day and age? He did have a great body though, "Ugh…" not the kind of thoughts that should be on her mind. She exited the elevator and knocked on the room door. She had no clue what happened to her room key, if it was in Ichigos room there was no way she was going back for it.

"Rukia…?" A questioning voice resounded from behind the door.

"Who else would it be open the door Orihime?" She stood impatiently ready to tear into her.

The door slid open and Orihimie stood there looking as if she just rolled out of bed.

"How was it Rukia?" Orihime giggled walking off back to her bedroom.

"What do you mean by that?" She followed her, her anger slowly rising at how flippant orihime was being about this, as if she hadn't just possibly ruined her whole life.

"Um…" Orihime shrugged, she had a bad hangover she just wanted to get back into bed and sleep it off. She didn't need Rukia's shrill voice in her ear right now.

"Where the hell is Matsumoto? We need to leave today. I have to get back to Michael and explain this to him." She held up the ring.

Orihime sighed and threw her a cell phone, whose it was she wasn't sure, "You know what that is? Use it to call him because I am not leaving, this room is booked for three more days and I am actually enjoying this little vacation."

Rukia sighed in frustration, this was supposed to be her friend, a back stabber more like it. "Where is Matsumoto? She at least would understand the situation."

"I don't know, after the wedding she took off with his friend and I came back to the hotel."

Rukia threw her hands up in exasperation and walked out the door, what was she supposed to do now? Hop back on a plane and run back home, hoping the marriage would be annulled in time for her own? She couldn't leave she had to make sure he got the marriage annulled. For some reason she didn't trust Ichigo, what kind of man would take advantage of a drunk girl? A sick one that's who.

She made herself a cup of coffee and sat staring off into space trying desperately to remember the events of last night. She could remember the club and then leaving it going to another party and dancing and giggling and even more drinking but that's about it.

She grabbed the cell Inoue had thrown at her and dialed Michael's number. It was better he heard it from her than anyone else. She listened to the rings before his deep voice answered.

"Michael…hey it's me Rukia."

"Rukia its 2 in the morning, what's wrong?"

Rukia glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, she had totally forgotten about the time difference, "Nothing…I'll call back in the morning."

"No I'm already up, what's going on? Is everything alright there?"

"Yes…" now as she listened to his sleep ridden voice she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Couldn't tell him she had gotten married to a total stranger, a famous one at that. "I just wanted to check up on you and tell you I miss you a lot and I can't wait to walk down the aisle to you."

"I miss you too babe, just three more days and you'll be back in my arms, so don't worry have some fun, and when you get home we can have some of our own."

She nodded absentmidly, "Ok go back to sleep, I'll call you later Michael, love you."

"Love you too Rukia."

The dial tone rung in her ear and she wanted to burst into tears. Michael was perfect for her. He was so understanding so loving…

She stood then, with purpose in her heart. She was going to see Ichigo and take him to the courthouse and have their marriage annulled today if it was the last thing she did.

-Later-

Rukia stood nervously outside his room door. Of course it was the presidential suite. She knocked a second time, wondering if he had already left his room.

"How may I help you?"

It was the guy in the glasses, she vaguely remembered Orihime trying to hit on him.

He stared at her for a brief second, "Oh Mrs. Kurasaki, sorry didn't recognize you come in."

Rukia frowned, "Its Kuchiki actually or you can call me Rukia."

He adjusted his glasses but said nothing as he led her into the room. Again she sat on the same couch she had woken up on staring around the big room. This time she was as sober as she could be.

"You came back Rukia."

She turned to look at him, a small smirk on his face, his hair disheveled, "You need to come with me, to the courthouse, we are going to get this marriage annulled right now."

Ichigo sighed, what seemed to be a grin forming on his lips, "I'm…"

"I'm afraid that will not be possible Mrs. Kurasaki," glasses said.

She hadn't bothered to ask his name and she wasn't about to, but the way He emphasized her new name, sent a shiver of dread down her back, did they actually consummate the marriage? That would be the only reason they wouldn't be able to get it annulled. They would actually have to go to through with a divorce. "Excuse me? Maybe Ichigo hasn't informed you yet, but I am marrying my fiancé in a months' time. This needs to be resolved TODAY." She was beginning to get agitated.

"Yes that's all fine and dandy, but Mr. Kurasaki has business to attend to today. As his lawyer, I have already advised him on what to do, and have already drawn up the papers for the annulment, but we will not be able to get to it till tomorrow. Ichigo's schedule is packed for the day." He adjusted his glasses again and turned away from her.

She frowned, "You bring your lawyer with you everywhere you go?" she was right not to trust him, who else but a troublemaker would need to be accompanied by a lawyer where ever he went?

He laughed then shrugged, "You could say I'm a bit mischievous, but not usually he's good to have around because he's far smarter than I am, besides he makes a pretty good wingman."

Rukia sighed turning away from the overly conceited Ichigo "If you have them with you I can sign them now and tomorrow you can partition the court."

Ichigo stood there watching her, a small grin on his face," Don't worry Rukia, Ishida will handle it, as for today, why don't you come with me have some fun. Promise I'll make ya forget all about your worries."

Rukia glanced at him briefly unsure whether to take him up on his offer or not. She really shouldn't be spending any more time with him. Because drunk or not she obviously had found him attractive, and charming enough to marry him, "I… I don't think so. Thanks for the offer though Mr. Kurasaki." She stood hesitantly waiting for Ishida to come back. If that was his lawyer she was sure he knew that a married man was less desirable to his fan base than a single one. He would rush the papers in order to protect his client wouldn't he?

She was so lost in thought she hadn't notice Ichigo come up to her. He was close to her now, towering over her small frame. One small step and their bodies would be touching, his hard lean frame and her soft one. She wanted to move away but she was transfixed and it seemed as if her body was willing itself to move closer. Before she knew it she was touching him. Her hand laid on his chest, the hard muscles under his shirt teased her fingertips. She stared into his eyes, her mind gone.

"Rukia," his voice was low an underlying tone to it, "If ya keep touching me like that, I won't be responsible for what I do to that delicious body of yours." He had pulled her into his embrace her small breast crushed against his rock of a chest.

"I…."

"The papers are here…" Ishida stepped in, then immediately regretted it. He wanted to kick himself, he had walked in at the most inopportune time.

Rukia snapped back to reality. She was reluctant to leave the warm embrace but she stepped back, "Ok, I will sign them…" her voice was shaky along with her legs. She walked over to him, and grabbed the papers. "Is it ok if I take these with me, I would like to read them before signing?"

"Yea that is fine."

She purposely kept her back to Ichigo, she didn't want to look into his eyes, and she had to forget about Ichigo. She hurriedly left without any other words. When she was back in her room she finally let out a sigh of relief. She took a seat on the couch and pulled out the papers and steadily read through it. Each and every paragraph. It seemed simple enough as long as she and Ichigo signed it they would be able to have it annulled.

A couple hours later she set down the paperwork and glanced at her watch, it was almost 2:30 and she hadn't seen hide or hair of her two friends. Maybe they had left when she had been lost in her reading. Whatever it was their fault she was in this situation, they obviously hadn't cared enough about her to stop her from marrying a random stranger.

She stood and stretched, she didn't feel like going out now, especially by herself, so she got something to eat then went to lay down to take a nap.

A loud knocking at the door woke her up. She sat up in bed and rubbed at her eyes, she glanced at the clock it was 11:30. She turned, one of the other girls could get the door she didn't feel like getting out of her nice warm bed.

"Who is it?" Matsumoto peeked out the little keyhole, darkness greeted her, and she opened the door slowly.

"Matsumoto…" The deep familiar voice called her name.

She smiled "Gin, hey," she opened the door wider and Gin strode in followed by Ishida and Ichigo. "Umm…you guys are here late." She glanced at the three men her eyes finally resting on Gins.

"I need to speak to Rukia, is she here?"

Matsumoto nodded, "hold on."

Rukia could hear them talking and she buried her head under the blanket. She didn't want to see him, didn't want to be near him, her body had reacted to him earlier in way she hadn't expected, but had delighted in. She was engaged to be married, her brain knew that but her body defied it.

"Rukia…Rukia" Matsumoto gently shook her, when she didn't stir she did it harder.

"What!" she hissed at her friend.

"Your hubby is here to see you." Orihime chimed in, where she had come from Rukia didn't know.

"shut up Orihime…tell him I'm sleeping whatever he needs to talk about can be discussed tomorrow."

"Uh ok." Matsumoto wasn't paying attention to her, she was busy fixing her hair in the mirror

"Ran…" Rukia sighed and got up, they wouldn't be any help at all they were too worried about their own personal lives to give two shits about hers. She walked out to the living room and glanced at the three men. "Yes." She said exasperated, she doubted whatever he wanted to talk to her about was urgent enough to warrant him coming by so late at night.

"Can we talk Rukia?"

She stood her arms crossed in front of her, "If you want to talk then do it, and it better be important."

He flashed her a smile that held a darker undertone. "In private." He glanced at her two friends.

She frowned she didn't want to be alone with him, but she turned and walked to the balcony, expecting him to follow her arms still crossed.

Matsumoto stood behind Gin, she leaned down, "what are they talking about?" she whispered to Gin.

"Annulment aint happening Moto, they gonna have to shoot for a divorce," he smiled at her and her face lit up also.

She smirked, "and you Mr. Doubter, what do you have to say?" she giggled poking him in his chest.

Gin pulled her into his lap, "I was wrong."

"What? I want to know Ran." Orihime who had been busy desperately trying to get Ishida's attention, but was failing wretchedly.

"Don't worry about it Orihime."

"What is so damn important that you had to drag me out of bed?" Rukia had put a few spaces between them and she watched him, her expression guarded.

"So it's a crime to talk to my wife now?" Ichigo moved closer to her, her small body shrinking away from his.

"I'm not your wife." She said through gritted teeth. He thought this was a game, but to her it wasn't, the rest of her life depended on them dissolving this marriage before she left for home. "Ichigo can you be serious for one minute?"

His expression changed then, and he looked heated? No there was something else too it, "We can't get the marriage annulled Rukia." He mimicked her crossing his arms and leaning against the railing.

She sighed, "What are you talking about, what kind of trick are you trying to play Ichigo."

"No trick, in order for our marriage to be annulled we both have to consent to it, which we both do and we mustn't have consummated it…" He let that settle in, watching as her eyes narrowed.

"Which we didn't Ichigo, I might not remember the whole night but…"

"As you said you don't remember but lucky for you I do." He went up to her, his smirk reaching his eyes, "Well most of it."

"What do you mean…?" Even as she asked the question she knew, she was screwed, or had been in a matter of speaking. Her marriage to Michael would never happened, he would never let it go. She had slept with another man while engaged to be his wife, while telling him he was the man she loved. She groaned out loud, her life and the happy ending she thought she would have was gone now, out of her reach forever.

"Let's say I remember enough to conclude we had sex on our wedding night."

"What?!"

"Sorry let me put it in a way you will understand Rukia, we did the nasty, tore up the sheets we fucked…"

"No you said you only remember enough to think we did"

He touched her then, his fingers running up her bare arms, "Would you like to know what I remember Rukia?"

She shivered the way he said her name held an ominous meaning behind it not to mention the devious look in his eyes, "I…no..."

His fingers ending on her hip, and she scrutinized it the long fingers attached to his big hands she had forgotten what she had got out of bed in, she cursed herself for not throwing a robe on. In the cool of the night his fingers were like fire burning her skin through the thin cloth. He traced an invisible pattern on her as she watched mesmerized, "This perfect little body under me, squirming and writhing in pleasure…"

The words fell from his lips as a whisper his breath tickling her ear, "Your small pert tits, and your rosy nipples hardening in my mouth..."his lips kissed her neck trailing soft kisses across her collarbone. " The sweet taste of your slit on my lips," his hand gently parted her legs and slipped under the short garment.

Rukia let out a gasp her breath catching, he was touching her, in the most private of placed yet he seemed to be in his element, seemed as if stroking her sex was the most natural thing to do, "Ichigo…"

"The way you moaned my name." He slipped a finger under her panties and gently stroked her without the barrier. His digits playing against her lips in a slow, rhythmic oh so pleasurable way. "Such sweet sounds Rukia…" His lips touched hers and she let out faint moan. Her hips moving on their own under his ministrations, her body responding to his dominate hands. Her desire growing with each touch, she could feel the peak approaching. She wanted to let go and indulge in the moment, but her mind was screaming no…no

"Ichigo…we… stop we can't do this…"

"Why not, we've done it before, wife." A dangerous glint came to his eye and hers widened and she pushed at him.

"I... am not your WIFE." She shouted pulling herself fully from his grasp.

He smiled at her, showing teeth, the pointy ones a wolfish grin that sent a spark through her, "For the time being you are, until your memory comes back or you can prove otherwise we've slept together." His desire laden tone turned solemn, "Our marriage is legal."

She wrapped her arms around herself knowing that what he said was true. She was married to Ichigo and the only way to get out of it was a divorce. That would take how long she didn't know she would have to come clean to Michael and kiss her life goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's the second chapter of 'What Happens in Vegas'. I know this update took forever, but I've been busy. Hopefully the next won't take so long.

A/N: As always please read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: The characters of Bleach do not belong to me. This story is just for my enjoyment, and hopefully others also!

* * *

"Rukia?" Matsumoto poked her head out of the sliding window. The guys had left when Ichigo had come back inside. She wasn't sure what had been said between the two but she could tell Rukia hadn't liked it. "Rukia?"

Her friend was seated her head in her hands. Matsumoto went to her and put a reassuring arm on her shoulder, "What happened Rukia?"

She was sobbing quietly, her life was over she had broken Michael's trust and had sex with another man. How was she going to tell him? She could already hear him, the sadness and disappointment in his voice, him saying goodbye.

"Rukia whatever happened I'm sure it will be ok…"

"OK? Ok?" She stared up at her friend her eyes red and puffy, "nothing is ok Ran, I had sex with Ichigo… Do you understand that? I got drunk and had sex with Ichigo…" her voice rose, frustrated at the whole shitty situation.

Matsumoto watched her unsure of what to say, "Ok then get a divorce Ruki..."

"I had sex with another man Ran. This was supposed to be my last week of fun as a bachelorette and now look what happened. I'm married to a man I don't know, I don't love and the one I do is going to kick me to the curb the moment he finds out." She sobbed out her small body trembling.

Matsumoto felt sorry for the girl but no matter how it turned out, she wouldn't take it back, "Maybe it's for the best Rukia, maybe Michael wasn't the guy for you." She went inside unable to face her friend any longer.

* * *

Rukia rolled out of bed feeling miserable. This had been the biggest mistake of her life, coming here to Las Vegas. She had thought this was going to be a fun little holiday with her two best friends but it turned into a nightmare.

Today was her last day here then she would have to go back to face Michael. She didn't want to she would rather die than tell the man she loved she had cheated on him.

"Rukia, we're going for breakfast do you want to come with?" Orihime stood outside of the door, her cheerful voice grating on Rukia nerves.

"No thanks Orihime, I think I will stay in today I'm not feeling so good."

"Oh…"

Her friends didn't understand. They weren't in committed relationships, they weren't engaged to be married. They hadn't ruin their lives so they couldn't understand what she was going through.

"Rukia you have a phone call, you want me to take a message?" she could hear Matsumoto calling her and she wanted to say yes, but instead picked up the receiver next to her.

"Hello?"

"Rukia…" his deep voice rolled over her, and she frowned.

"What do you want Ichigo? Isn't it enough that you've ruined my life do you want to rub it in also?"

She could hear him chuckling and wanted to slap him, "I have a proposition for you Ms. Kurosaki."

She sighed, for the moment that was her name. No matter how many times she asked him not to call her that, the law saw the two as wedded, and her name was now Rukia Kurosaki. "What is it?"

The silence was mind-numbing. She thought maybe the line had been disconnected maybe he had hung up on her, "Come out with me today." His voice was low, and seductive. She glanced down at the phone as if she could see him, shirtless, lounging in bed…

"No Ichigo, I'm not feeling good. It's my last day here I just want to rest."

"I can make you feel better Rukia, promise." Again the suggestive note to his voice.

She frowned knowing exactly what he was hinting at, as if she forgot the way he had touched her last night, bringing her to the pinnacle of ecstasy, " No thank you." She groaned into the receiver hoping he would understand just how much he was irritating her, "You said a proposition Ichigo, what would I get out of this?"

"Come spend the day with me, and during the course of it, you can try your hardest to convince me why we shouldn't stay married. If you do manage to, we can go tomorrow morning bright and early to the courthouse and have it annulled."

Rukia sighed that's all he wanted to do was play games. She said nothing as she hung up the phone and stood. It rung again and she picked it up, "What?"

"What's the matter, don't like the incentive Rukia?"

"No I don't like how you are taunting me Ichigo, we slept together we can't get this annulled you've said so yourself…"

His laughter interrupted her, his arrogant know it all laugh was pissing her off, "that's what you have to do Rukia, convince me as I did you."

"What?"

"I convinced you last night that I had a taste of you, didn't I?" a devilish grin came to his face.

Rukia's body reacted as if he was there, holding her again, touching her again. She could feel her nipples tightening in anticipation, and she clenched her legs together to smother the feeling, "we didn't…?"

"Believe me I wish we had Rukia, but alas it was just a ruse. "

Rukia's eyes widened, a glimmer of hope opening up for her. "Ok I'll go with you." She might have accepted too quickly, but if all she had to do was follow him around for a day she would do it with a smile on her face and a skip in her step.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment, she had agreed a little too quickly for his liking, "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Ten minutes later, Rukia stood outside of Ichigo's room. She had hurriedly dressed and brushed her face with light make up and rushed out the door. She wanted to get this day over with as soon as possible. She knocked on the door, smoothing down the sundress she had decided on.

"Rukia." He stood there dressed casual in jeans and tee. "I was just heading down to your room, looks like you couldn't wait to see me." He flashed her a smile all teeth.

"Uh no. Could you be any less full of yourself?" She frowned.

"I wouldn't be me then would I? Besides, when ya look this good it's hard not to be." Again with his smile.

She found it hard to suppress the one coming to her lips, "If you say so," she made a show of rolling her eyes, "so what are we doing today? Gambling, going to a show?"

He said nothing just took her hand and led her to the elevator. She sighed, what was the point of being mysterious? She would figure it out sooner or later.

- An hour later-

Rukia sat behind Ichigo, a pen and paper in hand. This was boring, she watched as he laughed and smiled at all his excited fans. He flirted and snickered with them, as naturally as breathing air. One by one girls came up with pictures and magazines for his signature.

She hadn't even had a chance to actually talk to him yet. They had met with his lawyer and promoter then driven there. It didn't seem like this would be over anytime soon. Rukia sighed getting up, to go outside. She needed some fresh air, and she needed to get away from these girls and how they fawned all over Ichigo.

She watched as the line kept moving, and frowned, subconsciously eyeing each girl. More than half looked as if they could easily be her age, but they were tall with modelesque proportions. Beautiful leggy blondes, brunettes and redheads. Any and all types were there. She walked back in and stood this time next to Glasses.

"How long is this going to take?"

He glanced at his watch, "twenty minutes left."

"Finally, this is so boring, is this what he does all the time?"

"Well he is a household name, its good press to be seen fraternizing with the public. Besides, who do you think pays the bills? The millions of adoring fan girls around the world."

Rukia rolled her eyes, Glasses was making it seem like this was actually work, "Ok, so what else is on the things to do list today?"

"Tajma hall for pictures, then tonight the premier of his new movie." Gin glanced at his watch and said something to Glasses.

Rukia went back to her seat this time paying more attention to Ichigo. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but every few minutes she noticed he would turn around and look at her. Each time she diverted her eyes, looking down at the notebook in her hands. She felt weird when he looked at her. As if he could see what she was thinking. As if her body was naked to his eyes, and he could see everything, every imperfection, and every curve. She wriggled in her seat a bit. Trying to get away from that feeling.

When it was finally time to go she followed behind Gin and Glasses, to the car. She knew exactly what she would say. She had written out the best argument for why their annulment would be in both of their best interests.

"Gin, lets skip the tajma I need a break."

Gin glanced at his watch," There's no time to cancel…"

"Just do it." He turned from his manager and grabbed Rukia's hand walking off into the bustling crowd.

A few minutes later they sat inside a small café, a hot cup of coffee in her hands. "Shouldn't you be taking pictures with your fans right now Ichigo?"

"Nah, it's your last day here, let's have some fun." He took a sip of his coffee, "so what do ya wanna do Rukia?"

"Can we just sit here and talk?"

He frowned a puzzled look of his face then shrugged, "Ok, fine Rukia. What do ya want to talk about?"

"I know you said if I could convince you we would dissolve the marriage, but I don't know what to say to be honest. I just want you to know, that I am in love with my fiancé and I want to be with him. I've been with him for two years and after were married I'll be moving in with him…" she watched him to see if any of it was sinking in.

"We already have the wedding planned out, it's going to be on the beach, and I already picked out the wedding dress." She smiled fishing out her phone and finding the picture of her trying on the wedding dress, "isn't it beautiful?" She sighed everything was going to be perfect.

" I can think of something you look better in." his eyes held hers, "or should I say would look good in you."

She pulled back, "Stop it Ichigo, can you think of something other than sex? Is that all that goes through that tiny little brain of yours?" her head began to hurt. It seemed as if he couldn't take anything serious, life was just one big party to him.

He shrugged standing up "Talking about your fiancé aint going to make me do it Rukia. You got to come up with something else."

She frowned then, she had thought it would appeal to his romantic side. "What's it going to take Ichigo?"

"Figure it out." He left her sitting there.

-later-

Rukia sat next to her packed suitcase. After Ichigo had walked off, she had come back to the hotel. She was over it. She just had to accept the fact that her life was ruined and try to start over. She could do it. She just had to keep her head up.

"Rukia!" Her door flung open, Matsumoto rushed in followed by Orihime.

"Shouldn't you two be packing, you won't have time in the morning you know." She appeared to be the only voice of reason in this trio.

"Forget about that Ruki, here." She laid out a garment bag next to her.

"What's this Ran?"

"Ms. twenty questions over here, just open it."

Rukia did so, slowly unzipping the bag. Inside was a deep violet dress, she pulled it out and held it up. It was magnificent.

"Oh wow Rukia that's gorgeous…" her friends stood next to her, admiring the dress.

"Where did you get it?"

"Ichigo got it for you for tonight. He wasn't sure if you had something formal to wear."

Orihime came back into the room, "Look at these." She held up two other dresses, presumably one for each them.

"Enough talk girls, Gins coming to pick us up in," she looked at her watch her eyes widening, "two hours we have to get ready."

"For what?" Rukia was dumbfounded she wasn't sure what was going on, and she didn't like to be caught by surprises.

Matsumoto sighed putting her hands on Rukia's shoulders, "For Ichigo's movie premiere tonight." She said in a slow and deliberate manner, "We are all invited and were going to walk a red carpet." Her eyes lit up as she said it.

"But I don't…"

"Look Rukia, you will be riding in the limo ALONE with Ichigo, now if you really wanted to get out of this mess, wouldn't you think that would be the perfect time to talk to him?"

Rukia nodded, Matsumoto was right, this might be her last opportunity.

-Later-

Two hours later, she watched as her friends got into a different limo, and she was escorted into another. She sat there nervous and alone. The dress fit perfectly on her body, it even accentuated her small breasts and gave her some cleavage. Ran and Orihime had done her hair and makeup for her and when she looked into the mirror she hadn't recognized the girl staring back.

The door opened and Ichigo got in taking a seat next to her. His eyes traveled the full length of her, admiring her openly, "You look exquisite Rukia, and that color really brings out your eyes."

She blushed under his scrutiny, his compliment making her feel hot. The car seemed to get stuffy and she shifted in her seat, "umm…thanks."

The car began to move and she relaxed a little. She stole a peek at him. She didn't want to admit it but he looked good, he looked sexy. She could see why in her drunken state she had readily agreed to marry him, "Hey Ichigo…"

"Hmm," he was relaxed in the plush seat his legs spread out, his eyes closed as if he was tired.

"You know, being married is not the best thing for a rising movie star, right. You have millions of fans, but who are they really?" She gave it time to sink in "Women, and what does that mean?" she had turned in her seat to look at him as she spoke.

He opened one eye to look at her but said nothing.

"It means that they all have a fantasy of being with you, being swept off their feet by this gorgeous sexy movie star and whisked away to a happily ever after."

"Is that your fantasy Rukia?" a little grin came to his lips as he still eyed her.

"No Ichigo." She scowled, "What do you think would happened if your fans found out you were a taken man?"

"They would want to know who was lucky enough to snag me."

"No," she shook her head "they wouldn't be your fans anymore Ichigo. They would find the next hot guy to fawn over and dream about, and you, you would be left in the dust…"

He sat up then, as if he was seriously considering the possibility's, he slid closer to her, and her hope increased. Maybe he was finally seeing that being married wasn't such a great idea and her life with Michael was slowly building back up in her mind.

"You make an interesting argument Rukia," his hand slid over her legs, the slinky fabric sliding up her legs, exposing her pale thighs. "But…" he stared at each inch of flesh exposed to him, playing against her skin, landing at the apex of her thighs, her light pink thong coming into view.

"Ichi…" her breath caught as he touched her, his fingers ever so gently running on the outside of her lips, making a slight indentation in the soft fabric. He could see the outlines of her slit and the little nib that was her clit.

He stroked it softly watching her, her eyes lidded, "But, I can't seem to care about the nonsense your spewing, when you're sitting here looking so fucking sexy." He moved the fabric aside and felt her warmness on his fingertips. She was so wet… he slipped a finger into her as he captured her lips with his, teasing them apart with his tongue. His fingers mimic the way his tongue moved inside of her mouth, a delicious feeling spreading through her.

He pulled back, "you're going to have to come up with a much better reason why I shouldn't have you, Mrs. Kurosaki. Because right now the negatives aren't really outweighing the positives." With that he captured her lips again, kissing her hungrily, he pulled her on top of him.

She let out a low moan as she felt his bulge rub against her, he held her steady on top of him, his big warm hands holding her hips. "Rukia…"

Her eyes were closed, even though he had stopped fingering her, the slow grinding she was doing, was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She could hear him in the distance his soft grunting feel his hands on her body, feel the warmth on her breast as he suckled the nipple. She couldn't answer she was too far gone, her body was too far into it.

"Rukia. Look at me."

Through slitted eyes she stared at him, the lust deep in his eyes, and the look of satisfaction. Yet she couldn't stop her frenzied movements she was too close, just a little more and she would cum.

He seemed to sense it and his finger once again found her clit, expertly playing against it, while he nipped at her breast, softly kisses each one.

"Ichigo…" her body shuddered as she came, her movements slowing as she slumped back against him. Her body shaking slightly, her breathing calming down. She laid her head on his shoulder as she came back down.

Ichigo held her close to him, "what part of that was supposed to be convincing Rukia?"

She looked up at him then, as if just remembering where she was. She stood as best as she could moving as far away from him as she could. "Ichigo I …"

"You what Rukia?" he glanced at his watch, "the days almost over Rukia and I can't see why we should part."

She frowned, again she had let herself go in his arms, she had to stop that, "Why me Ichigo?"

He was slouched over, he couldn't really think, his cock was rock hard. He could still feel the left over heat of her body, his finger were still soaked with her wetness. Ichigo stared at her this was the second time he had a taste of her he had promised himself the next time he would take all of her. "What Rukia?"

"Why does it have to be me? You could be married to anyone in the world right now, why me?"

"Why not you?" He sat up, readjusting himself, "You're sexy as hell. The way you act so shy and timid gets me hot. You are nothing like the sluts that throw themselves at me all the time. Besides there's something about you."

Rukia sighed, giving up. She had thought this was going to be easy, he would at least be reasonable about it but it seemed as if she was. There was no way he was going to let her out of this marriage with a divorce.

They sat in silence for the rest of the way, she still had a few hours but she was unsure what she could say to change his mind.

A knock on her window startled her and she sat up. The door was opened by the driver and she stepped out. Immediately she was assaulted by flashes of light and the noise of the crowd. The driver led her towards the other side of the car and Ichigo strung his arm through hers walking her down the red carpet.

Rukia stared at the ground as he led her down the long walk way. She didn't want to be seen didn't want to be noticed, what if someone recognized her?

"Smile Rukia, it's not so bad being on the arm of the hottest guy in the world is it?" His breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

She wanted to say shut up, to pull her arms from his and run away, "it is when your fiancé might be watching." She snapped her head still lowered.

He laughed, "Don't worry Rukia, it won't matter in a few days."

She glanced up at him, a smirk on his face, "What?"

"Nothing." He smiled big as one camera man snapped a pic.

* * *

Rukia sat alongside her friends in the dark theater, the movie was almost over. Afterwards he would take her back to the hotel, the day would be over and she would have missed her chance.

She hardly paid attention to the movie, she wasn't really into it, plus she wasn't one for romantic comedies. Apparently Ichigo falls in love with a chef of some sort and he gets a job as a bus boy just to be around her, until they both fall in love. She didn't really know and she didn't really care.

"Ran, I got to leave, I left my purse at the hotel, give me a few bucks so I can catch a cab."

Matsumoto turned to her, "why, you're going to get to ride back in a limo Rukia and if it's anything like the one I rode in I think you could wait for it."

Rukia frowned, why had she expected anything different? It seemed as if her friends refused to help her, at every turn it seemed that they were trying to keep her down.

With the movie finished, and the lights on she stood outside the door waiting as everyone filed out. She hoped they would leave now, she didn't want to go through another wave of cameras and shouting.

"Rukia come on, one last thing before the day is over." Ichigo pulled her by the hand, followed by her friends his manger and Mr. Glasses.

"What? Can't I just go home Ichigo?"

"Not yet Rukia, after the press conference." Gin stood behind her, a devious smile on his lips.

Something wasn't right here, she could feel it. "Why do I have to be there? I'm not in the movie."

"But you did agree to follow Ichigo around the whole day didn't you?" Glasses pushed his glasses up his nose, even he wore a smirk.

Before she knew it, the door swung open, and she was seated alongside her friends. The room was bright and camera and news reporters crowded the large room.

Gin glanced at his watch, "Mr. Kurosaki would like to give you thirty minutes for any questions you might have." He stepped back and Ichigo took his place.

"Who's first?"

"Mr. Kurosaki, how did you make the choice of changing genres, recently we've see you in action dramas but 'Chef' is unlike anything you performed in before."

"Well," he sighed a bittersweet smile coming to his lips, "I read the script and I thought 'wow I would like to feel that'. Fall in love so hard I would do anything to be with her." He turned to Rukia a smirk on his lips, "when they pitched it to me, the love the two shared made me say yes. Portraying Nagasaki made it worth it."

The crowd was busy furiously writing down his answer. Rukia frowned, he was playing them like a violin. They were eating out of his hands. No wonder he was an actor. The crap he was spewing was crazy yet they were listening and agreeing...

"Mr. Kurosaki can you tell us who was walking with you down the red carpet? Is she an up-and-comer? I've never seen her before."

As soon as that was said all eyes were on her. Rukia sank down in her seat, blushing, her hand covering her face this couldn't get any worse.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask." He walked over to Rukia and pulled her from her seat, to stand where he had been before. "This beautiful young thing, "He paused to pull her close to him, "Is my wife."

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again sorry for the late update.


End file.
